villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carface Carruthers
' ' Carface is the main antagonist of the original All Dogs Go To Heaven film. He is an American pit bull terrier/bulldog hybrid and a dangerous psychopath who was Charlie's former business partner. Carface is voiced by Vic Tayback in the first film, and by Ernest Borgnine in the rest of the series. All Dogs Go To Heaven In the beginning he helps Charlie open up a casino and plots to kill Charlie because he finds him annoying and he wants the casino to himself. So one night they hold a celebration and he gets Charlie drunk so he blindfolds him and tells him to wait for "a big surprise" and he starts up a car and puts it in drive causing it to hit Charlie killing him and knocking his body into the sea. Charlie's soul goes to Heaven where he learns Carface murdered him and he vows revenge so he finds a way to escape from Heaven and his guardian angel warns him that since he stole the watch he can never return. Charlie reunites with his partner Itchy and they decide to first upstage Carface with their own casino and along the way they stop at Carface's hideout and rescue a little girl named Anne Marie who can talk to animals and they decide to use her gift to make money and tells her that they will use her until they can find her a family. Meanwhile Carface finds out that Charlie is alive and he took Anne Marie from him so he plots revenge, at one point he tries to kill Charlie by shooting hm with a machine gun and Charlie survives because as long as he has the watch nothing can kill him. Later he attacks Itchy with his thugs and burns down Charlie's casino. Then he captures Anne Marie and Charlie comes to recue her and fights his way through the thugs eventually they beat him up and begin to torture Charlie. His howls of pain attract the attention of the flamboyant giant alligator whom he and Anne Marie met earlier and he causes Carface's lair to collasp and Carface falls into the sea where he is eaten by the alligator. At the end he is seen in Heaven with Charlie who had sacrificed himself to save Anne Marie and thus was granted into heaven and Carface tries to escape. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 In the sequel, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Carface becomes the secondary antagonist while his new boss, Red is the main antagonist. In this film, he is more comic relief, he is now noticeably less evil and less intelligent and very cowardly which is very different than he was in the first one. He escapes from heaven with Gabriel's horn and encounters Red whom makes him his partner. He tricks and decieves Charlie and the gang many times and he is eventually dragged to Hell by Red when he's defeated. TV Series Carface returns in the TV series. He is once again the main antagonist of the series. He is still a cowardly bumbling fool and he was portrayed more as a thief and anti hero than anything. He runs a curio shop in the same building where he and Red ran their shady business in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. His sidekick Killer, also returns in the series. An All Dogs Christmas Carol In the final installment in the All Dogs Go to Heaven film series, Carface becomes the main protagonist. In this film, he is similar to Ebenezer Scrooge. Carface and Killer arrive at a Christmas party and start collecting debts from everyone. After Charlie refused to pay back Carface, he blows a mysterious hypnotic dog whistle that hypnotizes all the dogs and causes them to give Carface and Killer all of their bones. Before leaving, Carface and Killer make off with all the food, the presents, their money which includes Timmy's operation money and head off cackling. After failing several times to get the stolen goods from Carface, it is revealed that Carface is working for Annabelle's satanic cousin, Belladonna who plots to use a massive version of the gigantic hypnotic dog whistle to hypnotize every dog in the city into stealing the Christmas presents, causing them to be thrown out of their houses and abandoned, much in the same way Carface was when he was a puppy. Charlie plots to scare "the Dickens" out of Carface and asks Annabelle for some aid, resulting in them being transformed into characters from "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. Itchy becomes the Ghost of Christmas Past, Sasha becomes the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Charlie becomes the Ghost of Christmas Future (as a reference of The Mask). The three of them visit Carface and make him feel guilty about stealing the items, especially the operation money; Sasha tells Carface that without it Timmy will die, but Timmy's death will cause another --- his own, as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows him that because of his actions, he will cause his own death, and he will be condemned to Hell for eternity. Carface, having seen himself in Timmy, stops the whistle just in time to prevent the dogs from stealing the gifts. Belladonna flies into a rage and is about to kill Carface and Killer when she is frozen solid by a massive amount of snow caused by Annabelle. Back at the party, Carface appears on a sled pulled by Killer, and gives the pups all the presents back, and more. He even gives them Timmy's money box back, which is filled up full. Carface turns to leave, and Sasha asks him to stay and join the party. Carface respectfully refuses, saying he's going to visit his mom, but wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Immortals Category:Animal Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thief Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sequel Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Criminals Category:Angel Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Singing Villains Category:Cowards Category:Anti Heroes Category:Canine Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Secondary Villains Category:Holiday movie villains Category:Main Villains